WCKD TRIALS A3- The Opposite
by toomanyfandoms132
Summary: "I still remember the Box, the dark, stuffy crate that delivered me here, to the Glade, to the maze." Amelia came to the Glade 2 years ago, not knowing anything but her name. She soon realized she wasn't the only one with this problem. Now here she is 2 years later, with 2 best friends and a boy that means the world to her. -SUCKS AT SUMMARIES! R&R
1. Prologue

Prolouge

I still remember the Box, the dark, stuffy metal crate that delivered me here, to the Glade, to the Maze. I, like any 16 year old girl, was scared, petrified even. I didn't know anything, my memories erased, remembering only my name, Amelia.

There were new places, new sounds, new people to get aquainted with. And the weirdest part was...I was the only girl. There were at least 20 guys, more or less when I arrived, now one comes each month through the Box.

But here I am, two years later, in a strage place named the Glade that I now call home, with 50 other guys, and someone who means the world to me named Newt. He, along with 2 of my best friends Minho and Alby, watched over me as I got used to the Glade and it's residents called Gladers.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The air is hot and stiff when the alarm goes off, signaling the Box is coming. I abandon my spot near the Homstead to meet Newt, Minho, and Alby at the Box. The metal doors open, revealing a dark haired teenage boy. He squints his eyes and lifts his right arm infront of his face, shielding it from the bright sun. The surrounding Gladers and I reach through and pull him up.

"Welcome to the Glade, Shank. The name's Alby." Alby introduces himself. The boy rotates in a slow circle, taking in the scenery.

The dark haired boy stops, studying everyone. "How did I get here?"

"Long story, Greenie. Just slim yourself, nice and calm."

"Looks like i've got time. Tell me the long story."

Alby glanced at us and rolled his eyes. Newt shrugs next to me and steps up beside Alby. "You'll learn in time, Greenbean. My name's Newt." He holds out his hand and the boy shakes it tentively.

"Don't forget about me!" I interject, poking my head through Alby and Newt, a fake pout on my lips.

"And you are?" The teenager asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm Amelia, second-in-command along with Newt, here." I explain, wrapping each arm around my friend's shoulders. "What's your name, Greenie? I know you remember that much."

"Thomas..."

"Aw, poor kid looks like he's about to klunk his shuck pants." I joke. "You'll be fine, none of us knew anything on the first day, either."

Alby turns to Newt and I. "Get him a bed, and get him to sleep." He turns to Thomas. "New life begins tomorrow."

"Is this a prison?" Thoms asks, his arms folded across his chest.

"No one knows exactly why we were sent here. Some people, like Alby, Newt, and our friend Minho woke up here. Now each month someone new comes through the Box. I was the first one to be sent up that way." I say to Thomas. "Let's pair him up with Chuck." I tell Newt before turning back to Thomas. "He was the Greenie before you were sent up."

A sudden, barely human scream rips through the air. High and shrill, the piercing shriek makes us all jump.

"Shuck. Can't the med-jacks handle him for five bloody minutes?" Newt grumbles, heading off toward the Homestead.

"I have to go, find Chuck and tell him he's in charge of your sleeping arrangements." I say hurridly. "And be nice, the poor kid could use a friend."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gally and his friends are sitting near the Homestead when I arrive. Gally stands when I enter and sizes me up, from my brown hair and hazel eyes, to my black tank and denim cutoffs, all the way down to my sturdy black combat boots.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Amelia. Come to check on ol' Benny, or did you just want to hand with me and the boys?" He smirks and puts a hand on my tiny waist.

I shove his hand off of me and glare at him. "Haha, no thanks."

"Oh right, you're still dating that tool, Newt. I don't know what you see in that shank." He slides an arm around my shoulders.

"First of all, he's not a tool. And second, if you touch me again I'll have you banished for harassment." I whisper, my voice getting louder with each word.

"Chill, babe. I'm just messing around."

"I'm not your babe!" I yell and stalk towards the stairs. Gally follows me. He reaches out and grabs my wrist before yanking me towards him, his strong arms holding me so close to him that our noses are almost touching. "Cmon, Amy, don't fight me."

With one hand on my waist and the other on my upper back, he holds me against him. "Gally, let go." I whimper and struggle to free his grasp. "Stop!"

"Shhhh, don't want that pretty little boyfriend to hear us now, do we?" He whispers into my ear. Gally's never done this before, and I'm scared.

"Newt!" I scream and struggle more.

"Newt!" I repeat, again,louder this time.

"What the bloody-" Newt appears at the top of the stairs, his eyes trained on Gally and I.

CLIFFHANGER! Review if you want to know what happens next! -claire


	4. Chapter 3

"Get the hell off Amelia." Newt instructs, anger in his eyes.

"Slim it, Newt. I'm just messing around!"

"Well then you'll have no problem getting off her before I snap your bloody neck." Newt responds, a sharp edge in his usually soft, soothing voice. His muscles and jaw are tensed.

Gally holds his hands up in surrender and takes a small step away from me. His surrounding friends 'ooh!' and laugh. The boy shoots them a glare so cold, I'm suprised they didn't turn to stone.

"I'm going to give you ten seconds to explain why you were holding my girlfriend against her liking. Starting now." Newt says as he descends down the staircase.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Gally retorts cooley.

Newt then walks over and grabs Gally by the collar of his shirt, pushing him up against the wall. "I'm going to ask you one more time, ya shuck-faced sissy. Why the hell were you touching Amelia after she told you to stop?"

"It's not our fault that she prances around like she own the place and doesn't expect us guys to do anything about it." Breathes Gally.

"I should have you banished for the way you treat her, acting like she's a toy. You have absolutely no respect for women or yourself." Newt spits.

"Well then maybe you should tell your shuck girlfriend to watch herself." Gally says and shoves Newt off of him.

"Your a sick, twisted psychopath, Gally. Touch her again, and I'll rip your limbs off before banishing you myself." Newt warns him.

"I'll take my chances." Gally and his posse then walk up the stairs and into an unoccupied room.

Newt walks over and pulls me in for a hug. "Are you alright?" he mumbles into my hair. I nod against his chest in response and pull back. He kisses me lightly on the forehead. "You should probably get back to Ben, him being sick and all. I'm gonna go help set up for the bonfire tonight." He nods in agreement and heads toward the stairs.

Two hours later, the fun begins. The music is loud, the fire is burning, and half of these shanks are wrestling near the open flame, drunk as skunks.

Newt's arm is slung on my shoulders, us both hollaring with joy. The weather is hot and humid, but everyone is having too much fun to care myself included.

"Aye, Newt." Gally shouts from the middle of the circle. "Why don't you come on over here and have a little fun?"

"On that bum leg of yours?" Minho teases.

Newt shrugs, smiling. "Eh, why not?" I wish him good luck and kiss him on the cheek. Someone yells 'go' and the fight starts with Newt giving a swift uppercut to Gally's jaw, sending him back. Gally tackles Newt, who then rolls him onto his back, Newt straddling his waist, sending blow after blow onto Gally.

"Go Newt!" I yell, cheering my boyfriend on.

Gally grabs Newt and throws him off before punching him square in the nose, then eye. Newt, using a running start, rams into Gally and sends him out of the circle of Gladers, ending the fight and declaring Newt's victory.

I run to him and jump, my legs wrapped around his middle. He kisses me, long and sweet, and I can hear the other boys hoot and hollar in the background. He lets me down and we break away. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turn and see Minho smiling and holding 2 bottles of booze. I decline, but hand the other to Newt, who gulps half of it down thirstly.

"Jeez, Newt. Could you have drank that any faster?" I giggle.

Thomas walks up, his own bottle in his hand. "Where'd you get this stuff?"

Minho shrugs. "Gally made it."

"Wait, Gally made this?"

Minho nods, "You suprised, shank?"

Thomas sighs.

Newt reaches up to bring the bottle to his lips, but I snatch it away and take a drink.

"Hey!" Newt protests.

I laugh and hand the bottle back. "Ugh, that stuff's like fire!" Newt chuckles and turns so he's behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, his chin resting on the top of my head. I lean back onto him, and we sway to the beat of the drums.

"So, what's tomorrow?" Thomas asks.

"The Tour." Alby responds as he walks up to us. He claps Thomas on the shoulder, a grin on his dark face.

"You make it sound so magical, Alby." I joke, and the rest of our little group joins in laughing.

"The mystical tour, where dreams come true!" Minho adds. We laugh even harder, and Minho doubles over, clutching his stomach, his face red from laughing so hard.

"Minho!" I scold mockingly. "It's not polite to laugh at your own joke!"

Thomas's shoulders shake with silent laughter. But the laughter dies down as the vibe grows serious.

"Y'know, this place would be paradise if we didn't live in the middle of a shuckin' maze, surrounded by carnivorous monsters who will kill anything that moves." Newt admits.

I nod in agreement. "Got that right! we've got running water, electricity, perfect weather, and each other."

"Amy, that sounded so cheesy!" Minho says.

"Would you like to be here all alone?"

"All right, boys. Shut it down and hit the sack!" Alby shouts over the music and the laughing of the Gladers. A chorus of "aw" and "really" 's echo throughout the glade.

"Sloppers got a big job ahead of 'em tomorrow." I say.

"What're sloppers?" Thomas asks.

"Sloppers are the poor shanks who do all the dirty work, like cleaning the toilets and showers, and cleaning up after everyone else." Newt explains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N- THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY!

can we get 3+ comments for the next chapter?- Claire


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

1 hour later, the Glade is silent except for the nature outside or the occasional rustle or snore.

I'm curled up on an old mattress with Newt, a single blanket over us. He's behind me, in a spooning position, with his arm draped across my hip, and the other supporting our heads. I can feel his hot breath on my neck as he slowly breathes in and out.

It's perfect weather, though a little hot, so I ditch my pajama pants and T-shirt for a tank top and boyshorts.

Insomnia takes its toll, and 15 minutes later I still can't seem to fall asleep. I slowly move Newt's hand for my waist and sit up. Slipping on my jeans and boots, I take the stack of blankets from the corner of the room and check on the sleeping boys. I tuck bare arms and legs back into sleeping bags and lay blankets down on the ones who had decided to sleep ontop of the bags. Looking down at my watch, I notice it is past 1:30 am. I climb back into bed and lay my head on Newt's bare chest. Somehow, in the eerie silence, I fall asleep.

"Rise and shine, love." Newt's voice pulls me from sleep as thick as molasses.

I groan and mutter, "What time is it?"

He sits down on the bed. "7:30." I notice he's already dressed and ask why. "Took Thomas out to see a bloody Griever. Kid almost klunked himself!"

"Can you blame him?" I sit up and stretch, then kiss my boyfriend on the cheek.

"You're adorable when you wake up." He says.

"So adorable that you'll let me go back to sleep?" I bait, hopeful.

Newt sighs. "Amy, we've been over this. If I give you special privileges, people will think I'm being biased."

"But you are being biased!"

He gives me a stern look. "Amelia, things will get out of order, and we-"

"Need order, I know, I know." I grumble.

"Now get up, Thomas is getting the Tour today." Newt finishes. He kisses my head and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Sighing, I shower and get dressed in black ripped shirts, a white tank top, and my military jacket. On my feet are my trusty combat boots. I tie my long, brown hair into a high ponytail, and head to see Frypan, the Glade cook.

"What's up, A?" Frypan greets me with a plate of steaming food.

I smile. "Just looking for some grub. What'd you whip up today?"

He holds the plate out. "Well, I've got eggs, bacon, biscuits, and flapjacks."

"Wow, you've got a buffet going," I take the plate. "Thanks, Fry."

I sit down next to Minho at a rickety picnic bench outside. He smiles when I sit down and plucks the biscuit off my plate. "You gonna eat that?"

I lightly slap his hand. "Yes, eat your own."

" I already did."

Splitting the biscuit in half, I hand a part to Minho.

"Alby's giving that new shank the Tour." He says and scoops a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

I finish the piece of bacon I've been nibbling on and dump the rest onto Minho's plate. He smiles through a mouthful of food. "Thanks, Amy."

I shrug and stand. "Not hungry."

Minho raises his eyebrows. "You sure? You know how Newt gets when you don't eat."

I sigh. "Newt's my boyfriend, not my mother. I love him, and I know he's worried about me, but I can take care of myself."

"Suit yourself, more for moi." Minho shrugs and I laugh. Over in the east corner of the Glade, I watch Alby giving Thomas the Tour.

"I'm gonna go check on Ben." I inform Minho before dropping my plate off in the kitchen and thanking Frypan.

WOW, GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMMENTING!

disclaimer: I do not own the maze runner series, (i wish i did, because then certain deaths would not have happened :'( ) only Amelia and some of the plot.

How's 4+ comments for the next chapter? Also, can you please tell me if Amelia is too Mary-Sue? I appreciate feedback :)

-Claire


	6. NOT AN UPDATE! Author's Note

**Hey readers! I just wanted to say thank you for all the follows and favorites! It means so much to know that someone enjoys what I write. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week. xoxo- Claire**


	7. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO JAMES DASHNER. I ONLY OWN AMELIA AND SOME OF THE PLOT.**

On the way back to the Homestead, I see the Sloppers cleaning up the mixture of vomit, bottles, and wood from last nights bonfire.

"Hey, Ben." I say as I enter the room where Ben is staying. The poor kid got stung, and now has to go through the process we call "The Changing". His pupils were dilated in his red, bloodshot eyes, and his bare chest held dark veins like the ivy on the maze walls: prominent and noteworthy.

Ben sets his sights upon me and shrieks. I quickly cover my ears, pretty sure they popped. His inhumane cries almost drown out the ringing of the alarm for the Box. 'Wait,' I think. 'the alarm only goes off when a newbie arrives. Two newbies in one month?'

"Ben, i'll be right back." I hurry to where my friends (and Thomas) are standing. Newt and Alby go through the usual process of opening the metal doors, then Newt jumps into the Box, disappearing into the dark.

"Bloody hell..." I faintly hear Newt whisper. A chorus of 'what is it, Newt' and 'tell us' grows louder and louder as people try to shove through to catch a glimpse.

"It's a girl." Newt shouts. I push my way through the mass of Gladers until I see the Box. Inside lays a teenage girl with velvety black hair, porcelain skin, and rosy red lips. Her eyes were closed, preventing me from seeing the color.

"Now don't get all right and cheery, Amy. It doesn't look like you're gonna be having slumber parties and trading secrets anytime soon." Alby jokes nervously.

"Haha." I laugh sarcastically.

"Guys, I think she's DEAD!" someone shouts.

A group of Gladers lower Newt and Alby down into the box to retrieve the girl. The Glade turns quiet. Gally is one of the boys who is holding the ropes. His eyes are dark and haunting. I stare at the boy, sadness washing over me as I remember Gally from when I first got here. He was happy, cheerful. Full of hope and kindness. Then he got stung. The happy glint that was in his bright eyes vanished, along with any trace of cheeriness, leaving an empty shell of my once-close friend. We drew apart after the changing, leaving me frightened and fearful, and him dark and moody.

When I told Newt this, he scoffed.

_ "If you have me, why d'you need him, too? He's a jerk and no good for you." He had said._

_ I was crying. "Newt, he's my friend!"_

_"He's dangerous."_

_I remember huffing in frustration, fed up with this argument._

_"Stay. Away. From. Him. He'll hurt you." Newt pointed at me. _

_We fought that night. It ended in screaming, crying, and hurt feelings. I slept in Alby's room, me curled up on the scratchy cot, him on the floor._

The girl's lifeless body was dragged out of the box.

**Guys, I'm so sorry it's so short. My writers block is really bad, and I'll try to update ASAP. Also, I need a ship name for Newt ands Amelia. Whoever comments the best one gets a shout out and I'll read and favorite your story to your choice! Xoxo- Claire**


End file.
